


Friendship

by Rasnak (orphan_account)



Category: 3 Idiots (2009), Oh My Friend (2011), Rang De Basanti | Paint It Saffron (2006), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Sonu ke Titu ki Sweety (2018)
Genre: Bollywood, Friendship songs recommendations please!, Gen, Happy Friendship day!, Hollywood, Kollywood, Oh just include every book, Recommendations in the second chapter, To all the readers and wrtiters of the fandom!, Tollywood - Freeform, every movie that shows a good friendship, every series, kinda song-fic, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: Some friendships across some of the fandoms as I couldn't cover all of them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fellow writers and reader! Happy friendship day! A poem dedicated to all of you :) A poem I wrote in... March? And posting it now.

_A friend is a person who doesn't care who you are_  
_But instead is a person who cares about you_  
_A friend is a person who doesn't judge you_  
_As a friend is a person who doesn't discriminate_

_A friend is a person who won't let you cry alone_  
_But instead will share your pain and joy_  
_A friend is a person who doesn't need words to reassure_  
_A simple gesture being more than enough to be sure._

_A friend is a person who doesn't hesitate to reprimand you_  
_And can look into your eyes without any fear_  
_A friend is a person who doesn't go in circles_  
_They are blunt, harsh but are always practical_

_A friend is a person who doesn't get swayed by people's words_  
_But instead is the person who is a partner in crime_  
_A friend is a person who doesn't run away when caught_  
_But is a person who will be there for you, no matter what_

_A friend is a person who knows_  
_When to give space and when not to_  
_A friend is a person who knows_  
_When silence is golden and when it's not_

_A friend is a person who stands by you_  
_And a person who will stand up for you_  
_A friend is a person who will help you when in need_  
_And will trust you to do the same_

_A friend is a person who accepts no sorry or thanks_  
_But being by their side is something you can do_  
_A friend is a person whom you can trust in_  
_And will mostly trust you back the same way_

_A friend is a person who will listen to you patiently_  
_And give you advice without any partiality_  
_A friend is a person who guides you for life_  
_A person who points out what's right and wrong_

_Gaining a friend might be easy_  
_Maintaining the friendship may be tough_  
_Once you break their trust and friendship_  
_It will be the hardest to get back again_

_Getting a true friend can be tough_  
_Sometimes it can get very rough_  
_Arguments and disagreements will happen_  
_But it doesn't mean that the friendship will dampen_

_To all my friends out there_  
_Be it a Boy Friend or a Girl Friend_  
_I'm glad you are a constant in my life_  
_Without a need to dissolve that space in between._

**Kartik & Devika:** Childhood buddies who supported each other.

 **Kartik & Rajni: **The dramatic duo who help each other when in need, without questions.

 **Aman & Keshav & Rajni: **The trio of cousins who always stick together through thick and thin.

 **Rancho & Farhan & Raju: **Idiots who stayed together even though one of the idiots decided not to keep contact with the others due to a stupid promise. 

**The RDB Gang:** The gang which goofed together, partied together and died together, trying to avenge their dead friend. (At least the boys in this case)

 **Siri & Chandu: **The friends who decided to sacrifice their friendship in order to appease their future partners, who are suspicious that they are more than friends (which they were not)

 **Sonu & Titu: **While I am more of a Sonu/Titu person... I think the movie explains it all...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't cover all the movies cuz if I did... I wouldn't be able to cover it all honestly. Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 30 July 2020


End file.
